Saiyan Duty
by Lord Mendasuit
Summary: Let's explore what would happen if Naruto actually was a Saiyan. Suffice to say, it isn't pretty.


Minato Namikaze frowned. The meteor that fell had squashed the Kyuubi, but it was beginning to reform. The strongest of the Bijuu could reform mere moments after its death, unlike its brethren, which took much, much longer. A testament to its ridiculous power.

His wife was dead. The extraction of the Kyuubi made it a certainty. She was a walking corpse now.

His son... his beloved son... was gone as well. That masked man had taken his son and wrapped him in exploding tags. Minato hadn't seen it. A mere lull in the action was enough for the man to wait out the timer on the exploding tags, and all Minato could do was watch the burning bundle of cloth that had once been his world.

There was nothing left to live for.

Might as well make his death have some meaning. Might as well give Konoha something, even if he was depriving it of its leader, to maybe kinda sorta make up for the difference.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was a strange child.

For starters, he had a tail. A brown, fuzzy monkey tail that was connected to the base of his spine.

For another thing, he was tremendously strong. Phenomenally so. At the mere age of five, he was already strong enough to lift grown men and throw them across the street.

He was also incredibly durable. Kunai dented, chiped and broke without being able to pierce his skin.

Then there was his hair. Spiky hair wasn't uncommon in Konoha. Spiky black hair, in fact, was rather prevalent amongst the Nara. But rarely, if ever, did their hair come even close to Naruto's, which stood up on its own, defying gravity.

But all of that was easy to ignore.

Naruto wanted to be a ninja. He wanted to fight. He liked fighting.

Unfortunately, he had no chakra to speak of. Nothing. Not even a single drop. Were it not for his prodigious physical faculties, he never would've been accepted into the academy.

But as it was, knowing that chakra and jutsu were simply impossible for him... Naruto was entered into the academy. And as the physical portion of the exam was far more important than the written part... he passed and graduated, two years before the norm.

* * *

His jounin teacher, one Maito Gai, was delighted to have him. A man who could, but refused to, use jutsu. A martial artist. A strong man amongst strong men.

Naruto liked his teacher a lot.

They trained the entire day! For hours on end, they'd just perform exercise after exercise! And he kept giving Naruto bigger and heavier weights. It was incredible.

* * *

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "You're weak," he said, bluntly. "Sensei, why is he so weak?"

"He isn't weak, Naruto-kun," Gai stated, "your flames of youth burn so brightly that it makes others' pale in comparison. So it is not that your teammate is weak, it is that you are very strong," he explained, gently.

Naruto frowned, pulling his teammate's fist down. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Okay, then," he said, seeing Gai's confirmatory nod. Naruto cocked his fist back and then planted a simple straight punch on his teammate's cheek, which sent him flying away, unconscious.

"Well... you are definitely ready for the chunin exams."

* * *

The first stage of the chunin exams was an information gathering exercise. Naruto and his team failed on the first stage, as they were primarily an assault team.

* * *

Another year of missions went by.

Team Gai earned a name as the strongest team in Konoha.

Uzumaki Naruto quickly earned a name. Some called him the Invincible Monkey King. He didn't care. He was just annoyed that he was running out of strong guys to fight.

Oh, and they failed the chunin exams again. The second stage, this time. The team failed because Naruto accidentally killed the proctor testing them, and the judges ruled that someone who couldn't control his own strength should not be a chunin.

* * *

Team Gai was deployed as reinforcements for Team Kakashi, which had lost a member and had the other two critically injured.

Gai chewed out his eternal rival over his recklessness and stupidity over taking Genin into a B ranked mission. Kakashi argued that Gai did exactly the same.

Of course, Naruto went and killed Zabuza as well as the man's apprentice on his own, which caused Kakashi to understand exactly why Gai took his team on such dangerous missions.

* * *

"You- you have to help me!" the kunoichi of the team shrieked. "He's gonna die, I'm hurt, I can't carry him!"

Naruto tilted his head to the side. Then he looked at the Ichibi, laughing as it swatted away dozens of ninja.

Scoffing, Naruto jumped into the air and socked the Juubi on its massive sand cheek.

After he'd gotten a medal for single handedly taking care of the Ichibi, Naruto learned that his teammate was captured and killed trying to get his other teammate, who had also been killed, to safety.

Gai's disappointment was palpable, obvious and it was clear that the man was hurt.

"They were weak," Naruto stated, bluntly. "Only the strong survive."

"I don't know where I went wrong," Gai said, "you used to be such a youthful young lad..."

Naruto shrugged.

* * *

"He- HE WAS A COMRADE, YOU MONSTER!" the blonde shrieked.

"He was a traitor," Naruto said, shrugging. "And he was a weakling. Therefore, he's dead. That's how the world works."

"You-"

"Yamanaka-san, if you attack him, he will be fully within his rights to defend himself," a calm, collected voice warned them.

Yuuhi Kurenai interrupted the scene where Ino was chastising the one she saw as the murderer of the love of her life.

"Uzumaki-san completed the mission that was assigned to him, which was to put a stop to the deserter," Kurenai said. "That said, I will have to ask you, Genin, to vacated the premises-"

"I am a Chunin now," Naruto said, shrugging. "And it doesn't matter what rank we are. I don't follow the orders of people weaker than me."

"My rank is not for show, Chunin," Kurenai threatened. "Don't test me-"

"No chakra," Naruto said, nonchalantly. "I am completely immune to genjutsu," he added. "And I can bend you like a pretzel with my bare hands. Don't test my temper, Yuuhi, I am far more valuable to this village than you will ever be."

"How dare y-" Yamanaka shouted, moving to slap Naruto... only for her wrist to be grabbed.

A little pressure had her screaming. A snapping sound heralded louder wails.

"Let her go, Chunin," Kurenai said. "You've made your point. Now leave in peace."

Naruto smirked and left the flower shop. There were plenty in Konoha anyway.

* * *

"I'm surprised there's anyone in this entire village you respect," said the old man, adjusting his hat.

"She lived long enough to adopt me," Naruto said, placing the flowers on an unmarked grave. "It's the least I could do in return."

"Some think you are a remorseless monster," the old man continued.

"Am I?" Naruto asked, his tail twitching. "Maybe I am. I feel no pity for weaklings."

"And what will you do once you surpass me, and I can no longer control you through superior strength?" the Hokage said.

"At least you're honest enough to admit it's going to happen sooner rather than later," Naruto said, smirking. "I don't know. Maybe I'll kill everyone, like I should. Purge the planet, prepare it for selling, you know. Maybe I'll just wait for the patrol that'll come to pick me up and let them do the actual work. Or maybe I'll settle down here. Has there been any news from the pod?"

"None," the Hokage said. "All we get is static."

"Then the transmission might be true. If my home, my world, is gone... then I might have to make a new one. Ruling over a desolate husk is hardly fun. Purging is out of the question, then. I suppose it'll have to be good old conquest."

"It will be much easier if you already have a base to work with," the Hokage said, idly. "I will live for maybe six more years, at the best. And then you'll be my successor. You've got the power. You've got the requisite maturity. You've got the requisite ambition."

"Some would protest," Naruto said.

"This is a dictatorship," the Hokage said. "Squash them."

"There's an idea... We'll see how it goes. Maybe I'll realize your dream one day," Naruto said. "Even if it won't be the way you want it to be."

"This is greater than myself, Naruto-kun," the old man said, chuckling lowly. "Even if it is not by my hand, I will die happy knowing I leave Konoha in the hands of someone who can put her in her rightful place, ruling this wretched world."

"It might save me some work, I suppose."

"That is all I wanted to hear," the Hokage said, nodding.

"Now, Danzo, I think you promised me dinner, tonight..?"

The Hokage frowned. "I wish you'd give me the respect I deserve."

* * *

Naruto discovered that there were some people still stronger than himself.

Amaterasu's fire still burned him.

Itachi's Susanoo could still cut him.

And a furious Itachi Uchiha could still put him near the brink of death.

It'd only been sheer dumb luck that had allowed Naruto to kill Itachi, by unleashing a shot of concentrated energy at point blank range, too fast for Itachi to dodge, which pierced right through Susanoo.

Naruto had nearly lost an arm immediately afterwards to Samehada. Fortunately, Kisame vastly overestimated his durability, and Naruto was able to kill the fish man before succumbing to his wounds.

He'd wake up a week later in an hospital he didn't know, tended to by nurses he didn't know.

It didn't take him long to escape back to Konoha.

* * *

Crossing his arms, Naruto weathered the blast of gravity. "Is that your best shot!?" he challenged. "You're an insignificant INSECT!"

Pain's Animal Path summoned several animals, and the Asura Path unleashed a barrage of missiles.

Naruto placed one of his hands forward. A sphere of yellowish energy gathered on his palm. "Die!"

The sphere launched forward, destroying the missiles and hitting the Asura Path, destroying it completely when it detonated.

Naruto's other hand launched forward and unleashed another sphere, taking out one of the massive summons.

And then he began shooting such spheres in rapid fire, creating a chaotic pandemonium of explosions, destroying everything nearby.

Minutes afterwards, Naruto flew into the air. "Man I love this," he said as he watched all the people down below. He cupped both hands behind his back and charged up a large sphere of yellow energy.

Pushing both hands forward, he unleashed the gathered energy towards the village of Ame.

Only a crater remained afterwards.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto put a hand on his armrest while he rested his cheek on the other. After getting bored of that pose, he leaned back into his throne and sighed. "I'm so bored... why did I even want to conquer the world in the first place? Conquering lost its thrill after I killed everyone who could fight back..." he mused.

And then space pods landed.

It didn't take long for the occupants to reveal themselves.

It was a squad from the planet trade organization. They'd finally come for him.

A rather oversized spiky pink monster and three... strangely human-like aliens went for him.

Naruto easily killed the three human-like aliens.

Unfortunately, he could not do the same for the pink monster.

His legend would end, unrecorded, forgotten. Just another corpse in the list of the many. The Planet Trade Organization saw the value of a lush planet, full of life. Its inhabitants, however... were undesirable.

They wouldn't outlive Naruto by too much.

* * *

And this is why Naruto being a Saiyan would suck for the world.


End file.
